


Fuck with the King

by orphan_account



Series: Long Live the Vampire King [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really thought much of vampires, that is until you're introduced to Fangtasia and the Vampire King of Louisiana, Eric Northman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck with the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet! This is my first post... ever. Not really sure what to make of it. Let me know what you think! Hopefully this will become a little series... we'll see how much work I have.
> 
> UPDATE: Don't expect the second part any time soon! Sorry but my creativity is jumping from fandom to fandom. Sorry!

You d never liked living in big cities. Too many unfamiliar faces and too fast pace. However, since moving to Ben Temps you still didn’t know many people. Fine, you’d slept with a lot of them, but that was just for fun. Nothing or no one was permanent or worth your time of day, really. 

You worked in a small clothes shop that no one seemed to like that much apart from one nasty, old lady who bought baby clothes for her cat. All day you’d sit by the cash machine, head rested on your hand, sighing as people walked past and didn’t even glance your way. You had felt invisible before, but now this was even worse. 

Now you find yourself confronting the old lady for the umpteenth time, telling her that you cannot cut the legs off of the baby onsie for her.

“I don’t see why not.” She huffed, stroking the cat’s head that was poking out of her bag.

“It’s not in my job description.” You sighed angrily, “No where on my contract does it say, ‘Cut the legs off of the fucking baby clothes for people who want to buy them for their fucking cats.’” 

The old lady, her white hair somehow tinged horridly blue, practically spat at you as she turned on her heels and headed for the exit. You winced as the door slammed shut behind her. 

“Fucking hell.” You almost shouted as you slumped yourself back onto your chair behind the till. It was mid summer and the fan on the table was your only solace. Checking the clock on the wall you decided that closing up half an hour early wasn’t going to kill anyone, so you started cashing up. A total of $15 was what you managed to tally up today.

“Awesome.”

Finally, you began walking to Bellefleur’s Bar and Grill for an after work drink. Much needed, you’d decided. Friday night, and yet again you’d probably spend it alone at the bar, only to end up going back to some randommer’s place, doing things you’d regret in the morning, if you remembered them. 

You entered the bar and were greeted by red-headed Arlene.

“Well hello, Y/N.” She beamed, “How are we today?”

“Not too bad, thanks, Arlene. Lost my head with that weird cat lady, practically told her to fuck off, but you know, who cares? What about you?” 

Sitting down at the bar, Arlene had already placed a glass of Bourbon with ice for you on the counter.

“No!” She exclaimed, “Y/N, that is so unlike you to lose your temper! You need to go out tonight.” 

Arlene was hitting you excitedly with the cloth that was usually hung over her shoulder. You gestured to the bar, “Am I not already?”

“This place doesn’t count,” She sighed, “You need to go OUT out! Go dancing!” 

Confused you asked, “Right, and where exactly does one go dancing around here?”

“You don’t, BUT, head over a town to Shreveport and there’s a very down and dirty place called Fangtasia.” Her eyebrows were moving suggestively as she wiped down the counter in front of you. You’d heard of the club before, but had never been because vampires weren’t really of interest. Well, the ones you’d met already didn’t really do it for you. 

“What makes you think I like ‘down and dirty’?” 

“I’ve heard men AND women talk about you,” she whispered, leaning in close, “You sound pretty dirty to me.”

Blushing a little, you leant back in your chair. She was right, You hadn’t exactly been careful with who you’d slept with. Looking around you, you’d slept with probably 70% of the people here. 

“Down and dirty sounds good. You wanna come with me, Arlene?” You offered, gulping down the Bourbon and asking for another. As she poured your drink she replied, “Me? No, I’m not going back there! How about I drive you there, leave here at eleven? How does that sound?”

The enthusiasm in her voice made you laugh under your breath, “Sounds fangtastic.”

In the month that you had been in Ben Temps, you had only come across a couple vampires. Now you were going to head into the belly of the cave and probably end up poking a couple bears. As you waited for Arlene’s shift to finish, you couldn’t help but be a little nervous. You’d heard this place was pretty heavy and, already, your heart was racing. They’re gonna be able to like hear my heart or something, you thought to yourself. Suddenly you realised that you definitely weren’t dressed for a club like Fangtasia, so called out to Arlene, “Hey, I’m gonna go home and change! I’ll meet you back here at eleven!”

==========================================================================================

“Are you sure what I’m wearing is okay?” You asked Arlene as she drove you to Shreveport. You’d picked out a black lace dress that hugged your bust and flowed gently to your mid thigh. Red lips and dark make-up seemed appropriate.

“Y/N, you look fucking hot. Stop worrying.” She said, using her hands animatedly for emphasis. 

It wasn’t long before Arlene pulled into a parking lot. The lot seemed pretty empty so you assumed the people who came here must be local. It didn’t take you long to realise that most of the people who came here weren’t even people, they were vampires, and probably didn’t need to drive. Stepping out of the car, you took a deep breath to regulate your heart rate before entering the club full of blood hungry vamps. 

You and Arlene met the bouncer at the door who didn’t even try to make it subtle as he checked out your rack. You rolled your eyes and scoffed quietly. Arlene elbowed you, forcing you to smile at the massive vampire standing in front of you. You obliged, even treating him to a seductive wink. Licking his lips, he let you in and you managed to spit out, “Asshole.” Without him hearing you.

Not surprisingly, the place was packed. Vampires and humans surrounded the dancers on their stages and crowded around the bar. Shoving your way passed the masses of bodies, you made your way to the bar. 

“What type?” The bartender asked. He was tall and thin, with dark brown almost black hair. You saw the tattoos that covered his skinny arms, as he got held up the different types of True Blood. He thought you were a vampire, which for some reason pleased you.

“Only human, I’m afraid.” You told him, to which his response was slight disappointment, “But I’ll take one of those Fang Banger cocktails please.” You were flirting. With a vampire. It was unlike you, but you were starting to like it. Surrounded by hot, grinding bodies, the atmosphere began to appeal to you. You turned and leant back on the bar, your dress hitching up, closer and closer to revealing yourself. Your eyes watched the mix of vampires and humans dancing around you and you couldn’t help but get turned on. As the crowd moved as one big mass of people, a single crack in the mix focused your gaze on a single figure. He was sat on what seemed to be a throne in a single spotlight. Slouched down in the throne, legs spread apart, he looks like a Viking God, and you bit your lip as you watched him. Eventually the crowd of dancing bodies began to block your view of him, but just as he went of out sight, you saw him look directly at you. 

You turned back round to the bar, only to be met with your drink. It was, expectedly, red and in a tall martini glass. You paid the tall, skinny bartender and once again turned to face the crowd. However, you were startled to find yourself face to face with a beautiful blonde, presumably, vampire. She raised an eyebrow at you, looked you up and down and said, “The King would like to see you.” 

“The who?” You asked as you took a sip of your cocktail. 

The female vampire, now hand on hip, managed to raise her eyebrow even further. She rolled her eyes as she educated you, “The Vampire King of Louisiana,” she paused, as if talking to you was slowly killing her, “would like to fucking see you.” 

You didn’t realise someone could own so much sass in just their voice. It amused you, and so did she.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” You said, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes widened at your remark and she almost whined, “You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

Within seconds her hand was around your upper arm and she was dragging you through the crowd of people. Pulling you so fast that your feet didn’t even touch the ground and half of your drink spilt. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” You shouted at her, shaking the alcohol off of your hands. You shoved the glass into her hand, having enough of her bullshit, “Here.” You stated, firmly as you flapped your hands around trying to dry them off.

“Oh, you little bitch.” She threw the glass to the side. The vampire sitting on the throne had to move his head ever so slightly not to get hit by it. Before you knew it, her hand was around you neck and your feet weren’t on the ground anymore. As you dangled, you managed to smile at her and wink through the excruciating pain. Your hands clutched onto hers, trying so hard to free yourself.

“Pam.” Said the Vampire King.

Pam’s eyes flickered towards him and her hand released you. You fell to the floor and gasped for air. Putting a hand to your throat, you coughed with such force you thought you might vomit blood. Looking up at the female vampire you managed to get the words out, “Ooh, Pam. Kinky.” 

Her eyes widened again as you began to laugh, still sat on the floor. You saw her start to come at you again, but the King raised his hand and she stopped, reluctantly. 

“You.” He said. His voice deep and melodic.

“Me.” You stated back, getting back up onto your feet. Shrugging your shoulders and holding your hands out in frustration you asked, “Yeah? What about me?” 

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You said, “What’s yours?”

The blonde haired vampire now leant forward in his throne. He rested his arms on his knees and grinned ever so slightly.

“My name is Eric Northman and this,” he point to the female vampire who still looked pissed, “is my lovely partner, Pam Swynford De Beaufort.”

Oh, so they’re together. You saw it now. The way she listened to him and the way he so effortlessly pushed her around. You definitely thought there was some dom and sub stuff at play here. 

“Oh, I see.” You said, gesturing to them both.

“No, you clearly don’t.” Eric stated. 

“Enlighten me, then.” 

“No.” He replied, leaning back again. His hand went to his mouth as he looked you up and down. After a while of rather awkward silence you asked, “So are you just going to stare at me? Can I at least go and get another drink, your majesty?” The sarcasm in your voice was blatant and surprisingly made the Kind smile.

“Pam, get Y/N another drink, please.” He requested. You couldn’t help but laugh as he ordered Pam to do the one thing she probably least wanted to do. Pam took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and walked away.

Eric continued to stare at you. His hand still at his mouth. You stood there, awkwardly staring back at him. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you crossed them, unwillingly pushing your breasts further up and closer together. You saw his eyes widen just a little and felt accomplished. 

“You’re seriously going to just stare at me?” You asked, “That’s kind of creepy, you know?”

After a short pause, Eric said, “You have quite a mouth, don’t you?” 

Was he… flirting? Oh, you so wanted to fuck him on that fucking throne. His blue eyes were dark as his gaze scorched through your skin. The dark grey shirt underneath his leather jacket fit his body just right; hugging him in all the right places. He hadn’t stood up yet but you knew he was tall. His long legs spread apart and you were about ready to kneel down before him and unzip his trousers with your teeth. You bit your lip thinking about it and squirmed a little. He noticed and smiled behind his hand.

“Why don’t you find out?” 

Shit. The question had come out before you were even aware of what you were saying. You didn’t want to be so fucking forward but it was too late, you had to own it. Taking a step forward, you unfolded your arms and placed your hands on your hips. Eric sat forward in his chair now, clearly contemplating what to do next. 

What happened next was a blur. You saw him rush towards you, then you felt his hands on your waist, then blur. In no time at all you were in what seemed to be an office. 

The door was slammed behind you and Eric now had his body pressed up against yours. One of his hands was at your throat, gently choking you, whilst the other had hitched up your dress and was squeezing your thigh that he’d pulled up around his waist. You gripped at his shirt at the waist and panted heavily up into his face. His eyes burned into your own as he stood over you, no further than an inch away. The second his eyes looked down to your lips you pushed forward, slamming your mouth onto his. He allowed your kiss and his tongue began to caress your own. The kiss became harder and harder, his hand still at your throat. Your sex was pressed up against his waist and you could feel his erect dick against your warmth. Moaning, you placed your hands on his shoulders and he helped you hoist yourself up, wrapping your legs around him. Eric grunted as he moved his arms around your waist and up your back to support you. Feeling fully stable, you reached down to his crotch. You couldn’t wait to get his trousers off and began to undo his belt. Realising what you were doing, Eric dropped you and turned you around so that your chest was on the door. You felt him stroke his hands down your body as he went to find the bottom of your dress and lift it off of you. Next you felt your bra come off as he practically ripped it off. Eric spun you around again, bending down to put his face between your breasts. As he kissed and sucked on one nipple, he grabbed and pinched at the other. With his free hand he cupped your sex, rubbing what was already wet. Your hands went to his hair as you pulled on him and moaned, “Eric.” 

Wanting to fulfil a fantasy you were imagining not five minutes ago you pushed him off of you. You knew he was a vampire so you shouldn’t have been able to do so, but he let you. He stood now a foot away, his shirt slightly undone and his belt hanging loose. Slowly you walked up to him. You wanted to domme him so bad. Standing in front of him now you slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. As you did so, you felt his hands grip your ass and you let out a quiet moan. Pulling the shirt off him, you got down to your knees, kissing a line down his torso as you went. Kneeling in front of him, you could see the outline of his hard cock and began rubbing it. Eric made fists with his hands as he moaned with pleasure, “Fuck.”

You edged forward with you face until you had his zipper in your mouth. As you pulled it down, you looked up at Eric. His eyes never broke contact with your own until you did. Yanking down his black boxer briefs, his massive cock sprung out. You didn’t hesitate to grab it and your mouth was around it in seconds. Eric’s hand went to the back of your head as he gently began thrusting into your mouth. He was grunting, “Fuck. Yes. Y/N.” You couldn’t fit his whole length in your mouth but his head rocked back as you pleasured him. 

Eric had clearly had enough as he said, “Fuck, I want to be inside you.” He pulled you up, bending you over the desk. Eric lifted one of your legs up onto the desk and kissed your neck before ripping your panties off and slamming himself inside you. He was so big, you screamed his name and fell onto your elbows on the desk. Not letting you bend down onto the desk, you felt Eric’s arms wrap around your body, pulling you up so that his chest was firmly on your back. Pausing so a moment, Eric let you feel how it felt to have his full length inside you. You could feel him pressed up against your ass and you panted heavily as you tried to regain breath. After a moment’s pause, he began pumping in and out of you so fast that all you felt was intense fullness. With every thrust you climbed higher and higher, your moans getting louder and louder. Eric was now holding your arms behind your back with one hand and pulled on your hair with his other. He was grunting and groaning under his breath with every thrust.

“Scream.” He demanded. You couldn’t help but oblige. Eric began to increase the pace to one that you had never experience before. That was when you realised you were having sex with a Vampire King. It was like nothing you had ever experienced before. He was moving so fast it felt unreal. Faster and faster he pushed and pulled his massive cock in and out of you. You screams became inaudible as he pushed you to your peak. With a final, gut-wrenching scream you violently came around him. Your insides tightened around him and he made one final thrust into you, holding himself fully inside, before he emptied himself. 

As he let go of your arms, you began to fall forward as an immense wall of tiredness fell upon you. Eric caught you and pulled you down onto the floor. Before he did so, he slowly pulled himself out of you, making you shudder. Sitting down with his back on the desk and his legs out in front of him, he let you sit on his lap. You rested your head on his chest as you sat sideways on him. You could feel your soaking vagina twitching and throbbing still. With tired eyes you looked into Eric’s and kissed him slow. His hand found the back of your head and he gently kissed you back.


End file.
